The Wave: Shadows of the Past
by Time Jumper
Summary: What if The Wave was more then just a club? What if somewhere in town one single person had pulled off the impossible? Follow young Laurie as she tries to put an end to this new group while facing her past and the friends she once knew.
1. Introduction

Like every day, the Wave recruited. More and more people were joining. It centered on, "Strength through discipline, community, and action."

That was their motto, a living proclamation of giving ones freedom to another.

It was catchy to students who felt they didn't belong or, to those that were not part of a cliché. It seized many students because when you're part of the Wave, you become part of a whole.

Even though many joined there were the few who did not want to become part of it. They would rather seek humiliation and torture then give their freedom away. There were even the few who sought to bring the Wave from a single group to a national and more widespread anomaly. 

These few formed the group called the Shadow Waves. They followed the same motto except for some additional sayings.

"Strength through Stealth!"

"Strength through Immunity!"

They centered on the tougher ways of discipline, community and action. 

They had also formed a national leader. This leader would unite all Wave groups throughout the world. This leaders name is Marvin Hannelly or better known as, 'The Shadow Wave Master.'

Marvin did not center the Shadow Wave on violence but on a simple goal. This goal is . . .

"Laurie! I've heard enough. Mr. Ross said he was going to end the Wave not continue it."

"But . . .But Dav . . .!"

"Laurie, please I've made up my mind. I'm letting Mr. Ross take care of it. Besides were just students. We have done all we can. Stop worrying! Everything is going to be all right, just you wait."

"David, listen to me. This isn't something I made up! It's true! The Shadow Wave is real. It's out there . . . and!"

"And what! Make us all join. I don't think so, Laurie. Laurie, you don't understand . . .!"

"Understand what? That I am wrong and your right! Now let's see, the last time we came to this fork in the road, you were wrong and I was right. I know it's real because I was forced to join. They wouldn't take, no for an answer."

"Laurie . . .you're kidding me right . . .right!"

"I'm sorry, David, but I've said to much. Goodbye! I need to leave now."

Laurie turned from David and walked away down the hallway of the school.

Was it true? Was there a new group only more national than the original? But, how was it possible? There couldn't be another, could there?

"Laurie!" David yelled down the hall, but it was all ready too late. She was gone.

Walking on the sidewalk, Laurie stared at the ground. How could she be so stupid? David didn't even believe her.

She felt so alone. No one would believe her. The endless nights of training and combat . . . The strict discipline of no freedom but utter and total obedience to the Master. She didn't want to be part of it but she had no choice.

When she had found out about the group they tracked her down. They cornered her and forced her to join even though she said, no.

She had been taken to one of there hideouts. Once there they painfully tattooed her arm. The tattoo was the face of a tiger's jaw open with the Wave symbol resting in its mouth.

Laurie's own parents believed her dead. The reason for this was very simple. The Shadow Wave didn't want protests so they forced people of young ages to join. The young were then housed in shelters.

Members were allowed to recruit anyone they wanted, provided that the Master accepted them. If you tried to recruit someone and failed, you were either banished or told to use force. 'Find the person and bring them to headquarters' the Master would say.

Aside from all the training and combat there was a period of freedom. You were allowed a week of rest and were allowed to do anything. That meant, you could leave town and associate with old friends. 

Shadow Wave members were also allowed to marry and have a family. There was only one condition though. Those newly born were tattooed and declared members of the Shadow Wave.

"Laurie! Laurie! Hey! Wait up!"

Laurie turned around and saw . . .

The End

Or . . .is it?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You failed!" a voice thundered in the dim lighted room. 

" . . . . . ." Laurie remained silent.

"I send you out to recruit and you come back empty handed. How dare you!!?? You . . .!! Disgrace to the Shadow Wave, out of my sight, NOW!!!" 

He was right. She was a total disgrace. Couldn't follow orders and not even recruit a single person for the few weeks that she had been in the Shadow Wave. At least he is not banishing me. If only I could recruit at least one person to get on his good side. Then and only then I could stay.

The last time someone got banished, their cover was almost blown. The traitor was shot and killed beyond recognition. His name however still remains a name mentioned among the Centers. Don Vinn Marlihyme was a name that brought fear to all Wave members. And to think . . .

I killed him. Maybe that was why I haven't been banished, yet. The Shadow Wave Master must think of me as a great asset because she was the only one of the entire populace of Shadow recruits who had ever killed. Sure they were trained with weapons but they had never actually used those weapons to hurt someone.

I just hope that this doesn't warp my mind to much. I was still thinking when the speakers blared into life.

"Would Laurie please report to the Master" repeat "Would Laurie please report to the Master immediately…"

I guess that's my que. Might as well go and face the music.


End file.
